Jennifer Dum y la promesa del olvido
by lucia23
Summary: Estuvo desaparecida durante años, pero ahora ha regresado para cumplir con su misión por culpa de una profecía. Tiene un gran poder, que ella misma ni conoce ni controla. Ya es su momento de entrar en escena.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezando de cero Compras

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Ya había amanecido, pero todavía era pronto para levantarse. Eran las siete de la mañana y ya no aguantaba más en la cama del hostal. No es que fuese incómoda, pero sabía perfectamente que hoy iba a ser un día especial y estaba muy emocionada. Si bien ya había pasado por el Callejón alguna vez para comprar algunos útiles, nunca estuvo más de mediodía, en cambio esta vez ya llevaba allí un día y medio y aún le quedaba otro para marcharse. Y como el día anterior se lo pasó entre restaurantes y tiendas de ropa, hoy tocaba comprar todo el material para el nuevo curso.

A pesar de que el Callejón no estaba en su mejor época a ella le seguía pareciendo fascinante. Era cierto que los escaparates estaban llenos de carteles del ministerio y que gran parte de las tiendas que antes solía visitar habían sido atacadas por los mortífagos, eso la entristecía pero no le impedía alegrarse por estar allí. Lo que más le dolía era que hubiesen cogido a Ollivander y a Floren Fortescue, eran sus tenderos favoritos. Aún así tenía que hacer como el resto y preocuparse de sus asuntos, por ahora.

Pensando aún a que tienda iría primero se fue al baño para darse una relajante y larga ducha. Después de secarse el pelo con una hechizo que aprendió con el último ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_, y cogió un bonito vestido blanco que le quedaba un palmo encima de la rodilla. Le gustaba mucho ese vestido, todos le decían que le favorecía y que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, además de que a ella le encantase el blanco. Así que poniéndose a hombros su capa blanca, metiendo el poco dinero que le quedaba, la lista de materiales necesarios para las clases y su cámara de fotos, bajó al bar de la posada a desayunar.

El lugar estaba vacío exceptuando a dos hombres robustos y con un gran bigote cada uno, sentados en una mesa al fondo de la taberna y a la camarera. El ambiente era cálido gracias a la chimenea de piedra que ocupaba el centro e iluminaba con una luz tenue las partes de la habitación a las que no llegaban los rayos del amanecer, el olor de galletas recién hechas y chocolate caliente inundaba cada rincón abriendo el apetito de todo el que allí se encontraba y la música clásica en un volumen relativamente bajo acompañado del ruido de las copas al posarlas en la barra, hacían que te sintieras en otra dimensión. Todo ello hacía a esa taberna uno de sus lugares favoritos, la había descubierto en una de sus primeras visitas al Callejón Diagon, la cual se había arruinado a causa de la lluvia. Lloviendo ir de compras ya no le atraía y todo le parecía más feo, pero allí se había encontrado tan a gusto como lo estaba ahora. Se sentía como en casa.

Se sentó en un taburete de la barra y saludó, como todas las mañanas, a la camarera. Era una mujer bastante mayor, nunca le quiso preguntar por su edad ya que lo podría considerar una falta de educación por su parte. Aún así, se movía con gran soltura detrás de la barra y entre las mesas, además era alta y delgada por lo que se deslizaba mejor entre las personas cuando el local estaba abarrotado de gente. Los clientes la adoraban, siempre hablaba en un tono suave que parecía ir al compás con la música que sonaba y, aunque no se lo pidieras, era raro que no dejase caer algún consejo muy útil después de cada conversación. Y sus consejos eran tan buenos que ahora había gente que pedía algo para luego también pedirle consejo.

- Buenos días Lucy, me pregunto con que delicias me sorprenderás hoy.

- Esta mañana horneé un par de bandejas de galletas de jengibre y preparé un poco de chocolate caliente para el frío que empieza a hacer. ¿Está bien? - peguntó poniendo una cara de falsa ignorancia.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es perfecto! Sabes que me encantan tus galletas con chocolate - dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa. - Gracias - y la abrazó muy fuerte.

- Ahora pequeña, siéntate junto a la chimenea y te llevo el desayuno.

Y así lo hizo. Después de desayunar y de un largo rato de charla, se despidió de Lucy y volvió a su habitación a cepillarse los dientes y a coger una de las túnicas que había comprado el día anterior. Volvió de nuevo abajo y se despidió otra vez de la camarera, pero justo antes de salir, ésta la detuvo:

- Perdona querida, ¿pero no irás a comprar de nuevo ropa no? Creo que ya te llegó con la de ayer, llenaste la habitación de ropa que no te darás puesto ni en tres años - dijo ésta señalando a la túnica.

- No te preocupes, esta túnica la voy a devolver, me dieron la que no era porque ésta es como cuatro tallas más de la que uso yo. Solo pisaré la tienda de ropa para eso. ¿Contenta?

- Sí, pero ten mucho cuidado - y le dio un beso.

- Siempre. Pero tú también.

- Ya sabes que aquí estoy muy bien protegida. Además siempre tendré a este par de borrachos - dijo señalando a los hombres sentados a tres mesas de distancia, que pronto se dieron por aludidos, - se los tiraré a cualquier mortífago para distraerlo mientras escapo - continuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- ¡Eh! Tampoco estamos tan borrachos - contestaron los hombres.

- Adiós Lu - dijo riendo por las ocurrencias de la anciana.

Entonces salió de la taberna y se dirigió a su primer destino, la tienda de Madame Malkin.

Antes de llegar allí se puso la capucha de la capa para que nadie le viese la cara. No le gustaba exhibirse por ahí en los tiempos que corrían. A excepción de ella parecía que nadie iba de compras solo, todos corrían de un lado para otro sin hablar con nadie excepto con los suyos. La gente se movía en masa por los distintos negocios.

Al acercarse a la tienda pudo ver a un chico alto y rubio entrando con una mujer, aunque no reconocía sus caras porque aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Así que cuando entró, pudo ver que efectivamente allí había un chico, pero como estaba de espaldas no la veía. Quien sí la vio fue la Señora Malkin.

- Oh, es usted. Lo siento querida pero ahora estoy ocupada con este joven.

- No importa - respondió Jennifer con un deje de indiferencia en la voz. - No tengo prisa, esperaré arriba mientras ojeo un poco.

- Por supuesto, aunque no tengo nada diferente a lo de ayer. - dijo volviendo a centrarse en el chico que ni siquiera se había molestado en girarse.

Subió al piso de arriba, donde estaban las prendas de vestir de diario. Lo cierto es que no le interesaba nada lo que había allí, Malkin le había dicho la verdad no había nada nuevo. Ahora lo único que le importaba era poder salir ya de esa tienda para poder ir a la librería y curiosear allí un rato los libros. Entonces cuando ya estaba decidida a marcharse, oyó por quinta vez los quejidos del joven:

- ¡Por favor, mire donde clava los alfileres, pronto pareceré un colador! - decía éste arrastrando un poco las palabras y escupiendo en ellas todo el enfado que venía guardando desde que había empezado la prueba de túnicas. La verdad es que no le culpaba, la Señora Malkin no era demasiado cuidadosa en ese aspecto, ella también tenía un montón de marquitas en el cuerpo por los pinchazos que le había propinado ayer. - ¡Quiere parar!

- Draco, hijo… - dijo una tercera voz, una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio. Al entrar no la había visto - Cálmate, ya está acabando.

- Está bien, Madre.

Y así había terminado la discusión y los gritos del joven. Antes de que empezaran estaba decidida a marcharse pero ahora que sabía que en el mismo local se encontraba ella, no se iría por nada del mundo si encararla antes.

- Harry, Hermione, mirad este sombrero - esa voz… ¿Ron? ¿Qué hacía Ron aquí ? Que tonta, estarían por lo mismo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts... - Creo que así me parezco a la abuela de Neville. - Decía casi susurrando.

- ¡Ron! Ya vale - dijo entonces la chica que los acompañaba, pretendía mostrarse enfadada pero no daba evitado sonreír con la ocurrencia del chico.

Jennifer se asomó por las escaleras para ver sin ser vista lo que éstos hacían, aunque no pensaba dejar que se colasen. Entonces el chico rubio que estaba en el probador salió de detrás de una de las perchas llevando consigo un hermoso juego de túnicas verde oscuro que relucieron con los alfileres alrededor del dobladillo y los bordes de las mangas. Anduvo hasta el espejo, donde se miró como le quedaba la ropa que llevaba puesta. Entonces descubrió reflejados a los jóvenes, que se habían quedado mudos de la impresión, por encima de su hombro. De golpe, giró sobre sí mismo para encararlos.

-Si te estabas preguntando que era ese olor, Madre, es una sangre sucia que anda por aquí - dijo el muchacho con todo el odio del mundo, con sus palabras escupía puro veneno.

Los chicos ya habían sacado sus varitas y se veían dispuestos a usarlas. Jennifer ya se había preparado por si tuviese que intervenir, aunque no estaba segura qué iba a hacer si eso pasaba.

-¡No creo que necesario decir esas cosas jovencito! - recriminó la señora Malkin que al ver a los otros tres con las varitas levantadas enseguida advirtió: ¡Ninguna varita mágica en mi tienda! Bajadlas ahora.

- No se preocupe señora que no creo que se atreviesen a hacer magia fuera del colegio. Ahí nadie te podría ayudar, ¿no, Potter? - escupió el rubio.

- Malfoy..

- ¡Ya basta!¡Señora, por favor, haga algo! - suplicó Malkin.

Entonces de detrás de unas perchas salió ella. Había envejecido desde la última vez que la viera pero aun así conservaba esa belleza, porte y elegancia que la caracterizaban.

- Paren ya, y guarden eso - ordenó fríamente a los chicos. - Y si usted vuelve a pinchar de nuevo a mi hijo, créame si le digo que no volverá a trabajar en su vida, me aseguraré de eso yo misma.

- ¿En serio? - contestó esta vez Ron. - ¿Cómo?

- ¿Llamará a sus queridos amigos los mortífagos no? - Remató Harry.

-Chicos ya basta… Vámonos.

-Deberíais hacer caso a la sangre sucia, parece que aún siendo quien es tiene más sentido que vosotros dos juntos. Además, Dumbledore no está aquí, Potter, ¿podría su favorito defenderse sin él? Déjame dudarlo - dijo sonriendo falsamente Narcissa Black.

- Dúdelo si quiere, pero yo no seré el que acabe en una celda doble en Azkaban - replicó burlonamente.

- ¿Doble?

- Por supuesto, para usted y para el perdedor de su marido - y con ese golpe Ron soltó unas risillas que no dio retenido.

- Potter… - gruñó Malfoy - cállate de una maldita vez y no le vuelvas a hablar así mi madre - continuó caminando hacia ellos, pero había una túnica en el suelo y tropezó, con esto Ron no aguantó más y empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Jennifer estaba viendo el rostro de Malfoy oscurecer y el de su madre tomando una mueca peligrosa. Se colocó la capucha y decidió intervenir:

- ¡Basta ya! ¿Acaso no sabéis comportaros en un lugar público, no os enseñaron educación? - Dijo bajando las escaleras fijándose en la cara de la Señora Malkin, que si bien expresaba un poco de alivio también algo de confusión y su tez, que si antes ya era pálida ahora, lo era más. - ¡Como podéis poneros a pelear en medio de una tienda y a decir semejantes cosas! Vergüenza debería daros, sobretodo a usted, Señora Black, pensé que la educación era primordial entre la gente de alta alcurnia - replicó sonriendo, aunque nadie pudiese ver su sonrisa bajo la capa.

- ¡Oye, más respeto! Además, para tu información es Malfoy - dijo el joven.

-¿Perdón?

- No es la señora Black, es la señora Malfoy. Te diriges a ella sin ningún respeto y ni siquiera sabes cual es su apellido. Eres una insolente - reprochó con despecho.

- No, al parecer no lo conozco. Será que no me enteré bien cuando me la presentaron.

- ¿Acaso conoce a _esta_, madre? - Dijo con desdén y haciendo hincapié en la palabra _esa_.

No contestaba, su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal y tenía ese tic nervioso en el labio inferior que solo aparecía cuando la situación parecía escaparse de sus manos. Así que para ayudarla un poco y bajarle los humos y fastidiar al joven por insultar a la chica, decidió contestar ella.

- Por supuesto, pero eso no es algo que a ti te incumba niñato. Yo no soy _esta, _aunque no te voy a dar el gusto de presentarme - y no lo pudo evitar, se rió de la cara de enfado que puso Malfoy en esos momentos, en su propia cara.

- ¿Niñato? A ver si te enteras de quienes son tus superiores y aprendes a reconocerlos - contestó sonriendo de lado y con un deje de superioridad en la voz.

- Cuando vea a uno, le haré una reverencia. Pero por desgracia, aquí no hay ninguno.

- ¡Ya basta! - Ordenó Narcissa. Y sin más todo se quedó en silencio, por fin hablaba. Tenía ganas de oír su voz aunque nunca lo fuese a reconocer. Draco mejor nos vamos yendo.

- Bien, ha reaccionado, pensé que era algo grave - siguió Jennifer. Y dirigiéndose a la Señora Malkin - solo venía a cambiar una de las túnicas que compré ayer, no es mi talla. Pero volveré cuando la tienda se encuentre más tranquila - inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y volvió a dirigirse a los Malfoy - un gusto volver a verla Señora Malfoy, pero no se preocupe que la que se va soy yo, ustedes estaban antes. No diré encantada de conocerte _Draco__…__ - _les dijo a éstos y casi susurrando venenosamente el nombre de él y fijándose por primera vez en sus ojos grises. Tenía unos ojos preciosos ahora que los miraba bien, pero eso no la perturbaría, él era un tonto. Y por último se giró para hablarle a los otros tres chicos, de los cuales casi se había olvidado y que habían observado todo - siento que vierais todo esto chicos, un placer.

Y se dirigió hacia la salida, no sin antes chocar intencionadamente con Ron y dejándole un papel en la mano sin que el resto se diese cuenta. Al abrir la puerta pudo oír perfectamente a Malfoy:

- ¡Descarada!

- Lo mismo te digo guapo - y así salió de la tienda, con una sonrisa plantada en los labios.

Corrió a un banco y con una pluma de viaje con tinta mágica recargable empezó a escribir en la otra mitad de la hoja en blanco que le había dado a Weasley. Esperaba que él supiese como funcionaban ese tipo de pergaminos.

Aún en la tienda y sentado en un taburete mientras esperaba su turno, estaba un Ron sumamente extrañado leyendo las palabras que empezaban a aparecer en el papel:

Como siempre me encantó verte, Ron

aunque solo fuera por un momento…

Por cierto, no te recordaba tan guapo

Ya nos volveremos a ver. J.D.

Hola! :)

Os presento mi nueva historia, también la estoy publicando en otra página, Potterfics, bajo el título de La heredera de Merlín y la promesa del olvido.

Me gustaría que comentaseis y me dieseis vuestra opinión, gracias :D

Un beso, Lu


	2. Capítulo 2: Compras 2

**CAPÍTULO ****2**

Después de escribirle a Ron, esperaba que éste hiciese funcionar un poco su cabeza intentando reconocer a la joven encapuchada, se dirigíó a su siguiente destino: la Librería de Flourisf y Blotts. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvo a mirar el escaparate en el que había una buena exposición de libros de magia sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras. Cuando pudo ver que no había nada que le interesase, entró a la tienda. Había ya un considerable número de personas merodeando entre las inmensas librería que adornaban las paredes, así que rápidamente se dirigió a la parte de arriba para poder curiosear entre los libros de aventuras y los de romances que estaban al lado. Luego miraría los libros clásicos y por último los de poesía. Cuando acabase iría al mostrador y pediría los libros del colegio. Y así lo hizo. Cuándo salió de la tienda ya era mediodía, con ella ahora llevaba los libros del colegio y otros cinco libros más.

Pasaran ya muchas horas desde que había desayunado y su estómago ya empezaba a gruñir, pero para su desgracia no le quedaba dinero así que, obligatoriamente, tenía que ir al banco.

Después de pasar un mal rato en Gringotts, odiaba a los duendes por su hostilidad, salió de allí con 1.000 galeones de oro. Aún recordaba la sorpresa de uno de los duendes al decirle la cantidad que quería sacar y de que cámara la quería sacar.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia el interior del callejón Diagon otra vez, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Espero volver a verla por aquí señorita - dijo un duende -. Por favor transmítale a su padre un saludo de nuestra parte.

- Lo haré -"en mi otra vida", pensó -. No les importuno más, muchas gracias por su tiempo. - Siguió su camino a paso ligero, ni siquiera miró a los guardas de la entrada que se inclinaban a modo de despedida.

Al salir notó como la brisa del mediodía le movía con suavidad el pelo, ahora se sentía mucho mejor que cuando estaba en los túneles subterráneos y su estómago volvió a sus quejidos. "Hora de comer"- pensó.

El Callejón se había vaciado bastante, la gente a esas horas ya había acabado sus compras o se encontraban en alguno de los restaurantes que ofrecía la calle. El favorito era El Caldero Chorreante, aunque a Jennifer siempre le había parecido algo degradante y asqueroso. Por eso decidió ir a Garden Deli, preparaba una comida exquisita y además, podía comer al aire libre.

Mientras esperaba su comida, en la mesa de al lado se sentó una familia. Eran hombre no demasiado mayor, una señora muy elegante y guapa y un joven alto y apuesto, todos morenos. El último, la miró y le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes, ante esto, ella le correspondió la sonrisa. Pero el contacto se rompió cuando apareció la camarera con el pedido. Durante la comida, no dejaba de mirar al moreno, era un joven muy elegante, sus movimientos eran muy sutiles y precisos, y qué decir de su sonrisa… ¡era preciosa! Él tampoco se quedaba atrás, de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia la chica, encontrándose con sus ojos verdes. Y así se quedaban hasta que muertos de vergüenza apartaban su mirada hacia otro lado.

Pero terminó de comer y se fue. Lástima no saber su nombre, aunque qué más daba, ¿no? Chicos hay cientos, no se iba a rayar por uno que vio en un restaurante. Se sentó en un banco de la calle y empezó a revisar la lista de materiales.

- A ver… solo me quedan los ingredientes para pociones, eso en la botica y lo que no es de clase… Petreus, seguro que él tiene lo que quiero. Vale, y luego, bromas, ¡muchas! Para eso tendré que ir a visitar a mis queridos profesores. Weasleys, os eché de menos.

Compró lo necesario en la botica y al salir se colocó otra vez la capucha y se metió entre un pequeño callejón oculto entre dos edificios. Este callejón era mucho más oscuro, sucio y mugriento que el Callejón Diagon y por supuesto tenía una fama mucho peor que ése. El Callejón Knockturn siempre fue visitado por la gente más… oscura del Londres mágico, en él estaban la tiendas que vendían los objetos mal vistos por la sociedad, como cosas encantadas por alguna magia negra, ingredientes o especímenes provenientes de fuentes extrañas y por vías "especiales" muy efectivas para todo tipo de pociones…

Pasó por debajo de un arco antiguo en el que estaba una señora mayor, muy mayor, que la miraba con los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas.

- ¡Polvos vesana! - Le gritó la señora temblando.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella asustada

- Dame… p-polvos vesana! - Repitió la mujer, pero Jennifer se alejó de ella rápidamente para no tener que seguir viéndola. Las demás personas que se encontraba por el camino se le quedaban mirando ante su prisa, incluso había algunos que hacían el amago de querer tocarla pero cuando ella les enseñaba su cara de enfado instintivamente se apartaban. Y es que si algo podía asustar de Jennifer, sin duda era verla enfadada.

Como aún se acordaba del camino a la tienda de pociones de Petreus Trulla, no tardó mucho en estar delante de ella. No había cambiado desde la otra vez en la que había estado allí, por supuesto y al igual que ahora, a escondidas de su padre. Como se enterase, le caería una bronca… y aún así, a quién más temía no era a su padre, si no a su padrino. Aunque lo negase, estaba segura de que mucho de los ingredientes que tenía, provenían de allí. Entró por una puerta bastante vieja y mugrosa chocando con un hombre que ni siquiera intentó apartarse_ maleducado_ pensó.

Se encontró de nuevo con Petreus y se quitó la capucha, moviendo la melena y enseñando parte del collar que nunca se separaba de su cuello.

Pidió todos los ingredientes que quería. Eran tantos que la gran mayoría se las tendría que enviar por correo. Aún así, cargaba con un montón de bolsas. Le iba a costar un dineral, pero, ¿no dijo siempre su padre que la educación era un pilar fundamental en la sociedad? Pues eso era para su educación. Además había vencido a Petreus que intentó timarla.

- Ya está todo señorita, se lo enviaré a la dirección que usted me diga.

- Se la daré cuando sea seguro para mí - "nunca te fíes de nadie del Callejón Knockturn" - ahora bien, me falta la pluma de fénix que gané.

- Cierto, lo prometido…

- Deuda - completó - pero, como soy tan generosa, le daré una propinilla para que cambie el aspecto del local -. Era una estancia sucia y llena de polvo, parecía que la habían abierto cientos de años atrás y que desde entonces nunca le pasaran una escoba, en las estanterías, los objetos expuestos, llenos de mugre se galopaban por la falta de espacio. En general la tienda daba un aspecto de abandono y descuido, y claro los frascos llenos de ojos de diferentes especies, no ayudaban mucho.

- ¿Cambiarlo?

- Sí, ¿que tal un poco de pintura en la paredes? No sé, muebles sin agujeros, quitar el polvo, reparar las vitrinas y el escaparate… Un poco de todo.

- ¡Oh! Claro.

- Me gustaría que estuviese para mi próxima visita. Créame, tendrá más clientes. - lanzó una bolsita con unos 650 galeones -. Esto es la compra y la propina, más le vale que no me falte ninguno de los ingredientes. Odio a los traidores - se le daba tan bien fingir ser una persona frívola, que alegría le proporcionaba ver el respeto en los ojos de los demás, ver el poder que se puede poseer. - Buenas tardes, Petreus.

- Buenas tardes, señorita…

- Ni lo intente. - Contestó al leer en su mente lo que se proponía el hombre.

Salió de la tienda sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se colocaba la capucha y abría su bolso para meter las bolsas dentro. Pero mientras hacía eso, no vio la cabellera rubia que estaba de pie delante de ella y cayó al chocar contra ésta, tirando al dueño también. Todas las bolsas se cayeron al suelo y algunas de sus compras se salieron de ellas. Se puso a recogerlas todas a gran velocidad antes de que las viese alguno de los que caminaban por allí y le intentasen robar algo. La última vez se había quedado sin las uñas de _arpía sueca_.

- Lo siento señor… - dijo sin mirarlo mientras acababa de coger las últimas cosas.

- Maldita mugrienta… -le respondió él con despecho. Esa voz… ¿no le sonaba demasiado? ¡Oh, no! Otra vez él…

- Idiotas… los hay por todas partes. - Pero cuando se giró a encarar a dicho idiota, Draco le quitó la capucha de la capa descubriendo su rostro. - ¡Mier…! - me vio la cara. Él se quedó estático, lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente a salir corriendo con sus bolsas.

Pronto llegó a la salida del Callejón, y su mayor sorpresa fue ver escondido al trío de antes detrás de una casa, vigilando al rubio idiota. Se apresuró a meter todo en su bolso y sin que ellos la vieran corrió hacia su último destino. La tienda de sus mentores, los Weasleys.

Hola J

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste

Gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que anima mucho saber que la historia gusta


End file.
